


Abeyance

by bessemerprocess



Series: Cooperation 'verse [2]
Category: Angel: the Series, Bones
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-11-18
Updated: 2007-11-18
Packaged: 2017-10-07 15:06:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/66317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bessemerprocess/pseuds/bessemerprocess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's always someone watching.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Abeyance

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble (101 words), Cooperation 'Verse.

Sometimes, Booth thinks people are watching him. He'd mention it to the shrink, but who wants to look more crazy than they already do? At first he was flattered, teenaged girls checking him out, could his ego ask for anything more? It started getting disconcerting on the case in Seattle. One of the grad students, Booth thinks her name was Rona, looked at him, not like he was a fine specimen of a man, but like she knew him and was contemplating whether or not he was a danger to society. What did a grad student know about saving the world?


End file.
